Death of an Imposter
by Tryynity
Summary: Zevran hires Tallis to assassinate an imposter parading around Thedas as himself, ruining his precious reputation. My Short Story entry for the Tallis FANART Comp 1000 word limit LOL it was tuff


**My Entry for the Tallis FanArt/Writing Competition OCT 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>THE DEATH OF AN IMPOSTER<strong>

By Tryynity

**THE MISSION**

"I have a problem in Antiva – well two actually. One is a rather long story. The second is this; I had a brilliant plan that has back fired, just a little." Zevran said as he admired the female elf standing before him and the Warden, wearing tight fitting light leather leggings and top. Her brilliant mop of red hair was tied loosely in a rough bun.

"Oh? Care to elaborate a little more than that?" Tallis replied casually her bright green eyes gleamed mischievously as she scanned the scene surrounding her, years of training now a force of habit for the attractive assassin.

"All you need to know is there is a man at large who is intent at destroying my well-earned reputation as the greatest lover and assassin in all of Antiva and he needs to be assassinated."

Tallis snorted* "Seriously?" and laughed. "Well, as I'm kind of… in between jobs right now… my services are indeed available… for the right fee of course." Tallis answered still slightly amused.

"Two sovereigns now plus expenses, and three sovereigns paid on completion." Zevran replied.

Tallis nodded.

"Bellisimo." Zevran smiled "You are hired."

**THE HUNT **

Tallis entered the bustling city square. Faint aromas of mixed incenses floated out from the Chantry mingling with sounds of ringing bells and chants.

Carefully she blended herself in amongst the crowds of people strolling around the massive fountain that stood in the centre of the large quadrangle. Her target was seated on the edge in deep liaisons with two dark haired females. Tallis stopped at a nearby cart pretending to browse its wares while observing her target.

She watched and listened as the tall blonde haired elven male flirted with the two twittering females, fighting her recurring urge to vomit. Eventually the elf kissed both his companions goodbye and left in the direction of the docks at a steady pace.

Tallis weaved carefully in and out of the crowd as she followed the elf, down several flights of steps and along the busy street that led to the dock. She noticed with amusement as she followed, he walked with a rather feminine swagger in his stride that exuded an air of arrogance. He turned left up an alleyway; and then stopped momentarily before entering a rundown building.

**ENDGAME**

Tallis scanned the area quickly for an alternative entry point. Conveniently the buildings were close together, she could enter from the apartment across from the one he just entered and jump across to the balcony on the other side on the second story.

Carefully she made her way to the second floor and to the room across from the balcony. She wandered over to the dirty window and drawing back the filthy torn curtain she looked across at the apartment across from her. She could see him moving around, he was undressing. She smiled _"Playtime first perhaps." _she mused. She tested the windows to be sure they would open without too much effort.

She waited until her mark left his room again then quickly she swung open the bi-fold windows and moved onto the window ledge before leaping across to the balcony opposite, landing with small roll to lessen the noise of her impact. She leaned forward and peered in through his open window.

She could hear him still moving around in the other room. _"Perfect"_ she thought as she snuck into the room hiding behind the old filthy drapes that adorned the window she had just entered.

The room smelt dusty and the air was acrid, the light was dim and she was glad of the few moments break for her eyes to adjust.

A large tin bath was in the centre of the room and a semi-naked Zevran imposter entered the room with a large container of hot water and poured it into the tub. Testing it briefly he removed the last of his clothing and slipped into the bath sinking down with a relaxed sigh.

"Are you going to stay there my dear, or would you like to join me?" The naked elf said in a deep voice with a distinct Antivan accent. "Oh come now I know you are there. I'm curious why you have followed me and are hiding in my apartment."

Tallis stepped out from behind the drapes. "Well," she answered playfully. "I was sent here to kill you… but perhaps… I have maybe changed my mind." Tallis purred seductively.

"Truly? Who was it that sent you to kill me?"

"He did not tell me his name, of course. He was sent to hire me by a Crow Master."

"I see. So tell me why the change of heart now? You have noticed my ridiculously good looks, hmm?" "You would not be the first my dear to be overcome. Do not be shy, join me. I would of course feel more relaxed if you left your knives over there though."

Tallis removed her daggers and placed them on the floor.

"Oh, and the ones in your boots too please, where I can see them."

Tallis did as he asked and started to remove her clothes, slowly and with purpose.

Imposter Zevran watched with intent, enjoying every moment of what he saw.

Naked Tallis walked over to the bath and stepped in sitting down between his long thin legs facing him.

Zevran leaned forward and kissed her. Tallis responded by kissing him slowly and deeply reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Zevran began to kiss her neck and shoulders and….

Tallis leaned back and reached up into her hair releasing her bright red wavy locks by shaking her head slightly. Zevran failed to notice she had a long pin like spike in each hand, when he finally did notice they were skewered either side of his neck, piercing his jugular. He had only time to moan once.


End file.
